User talk:Cuarta espada
Your Character Due to the fact that we have started a new arc on this fanon we have already determined who the captain of the 10th Division will be I'm sorry you may still have your character but he will not be part of the main fanon Blackemo1 12:57, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Ummm On Ylfritz Moonfang abilities list you wrote his sonido makes no noise when he uses it.Thats impossible every sonido makes a sound thats why its called Sonido (Sonido is spanish for sound) other than that its pretty cool. Dr.Ayzen 19:46, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Check it out! Check out the Second Coming of Aizen Arc and the chapters!!!! Blackemo1 14:45, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Espada I'm sorry for not responding soon enough but I'm not sure on the Espada yet. Blackemo1 12:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Vote Please go to New Arc Chapter Vote and vote on your favorite chapter of Blackemo's stroy arc. Ten Tailed Fox 17:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Today's News Go check out the Today's News Page and make sure to vote in the next poll! Blackemo1 12:53, 27 February 2009 (UTC) The Next Poll! The poll for the second New Arc Chapter will be closing next week so vote for your favourite chapter soon. As well, be sure to check out the new third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! Finally, remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:43, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Why Why did you vote for Damned to Dream Under the Sun? Blackemo1 11:54, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Its alright The late respnse is fine I ahvent been able to write much lately. Are you enjoying the arc? What are your favorite characters, or zanpakutos? I would like to know so I can get an idea of where to go next. Blackemo1 17:59, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Characters I'm glad two of my chracters are on your fave list, have you read the newest chapters? Blackemo1 12:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:46, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Latest Chapter Haha thanks for the compliment *blush*, how was it that great? Blackemo1 13:32, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Yugioh I noticed that your three blades are related to Yugioh haha Blackemo1 13:42, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Demons Yea I will be introducing the Demons but I will be re-doing the latest chapter as I do not like it. Blackemo1 11:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Joke Yea that was an April Fool's joke Blackemo1 13:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Three Blades The three blades need more detail before I can really tell you if there is anything wrong with it. Btw what do you think of our new 8th Espada Octavio? Blackemo1 13:25, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I used photobucket to get Octavio's pic lol. And I'm glad you like him. Since Hide is beat up alot she won't be in this fight too much longer, help is on the way from and unreliable source. Blackemo1 13:41, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Hopefully the new chapter will be out later today haha. I hope people are enjoying the stories I pull out of my butt lol. Blackemo1 13:44, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Vampiro Yea I have some good ideas for this character, I intend to make him and the Espada Leader a rare species that has the power to create life through use of other bodies and blood oops I may have said too much lol. Blackemo1 21:52, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Vampiro I made a few minor pages to Vampiro's page lol. I gave him an attack that takes the form of a cross, it slices Blanca NuVera in fourths! Check out Heaven's Scorn Blackemo1 14:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) The Varia page isn't really my fave Blackemo1 11:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC)